Singed/Trivia
General * Singed was one of the champions chosen for the Noxian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. He was one of the selected champions. * Singed's dance references "Jump on It" dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with , though her's includes the beginning of the dance. * Even though 's cloud appear to expand as they fade, the area affected by the poison does not actually increase. * Singed is one of the few champions with a special interaction between his emotes and his ability set, as automatically causes him to laugh. * Although Singed holds his shield in his left hand in the default splash art, every other skin shows it in his right hand; Singed holds his shield in his right hand in all the in-game models. * A bottle of Singed's poison can be seen leaking in the Mac Launch preview video. * Singed's bald figure, red and green color motifs, and his large boots make him resemble Sigma from the Mega Man/Rockman X series. * appearance resembles from the Harry Potter series. * Singed is an for the word design. Lore * Singed's lore shares some similarities with the chemist . There are also similarities in the ethical implications of both their work. Development * Singed was designed by both Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak. * According to Steve 'Udyr' Mieczkowski, Singed was the first ever champion to be created in the game. Singed one of the first champions * He was originally named "Singe" on his release date. ** Both trace back to Proto-Germanic verb *sangjanan "to scorch < to sacrifice?", possibly related to *sengwanan "to sing"Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 318. Quotes * Singed's line, "To shake, or not to shake," is a play on, "To be, or not to be," a famous quote from William Shakespeare's play . * Singed's joke, "Shaken, not stirred." is a reference to a famous quote of , a fictional British secret agent. * Singed's bio quote, "My deadliest dose shall bear my patron's name!" is a reference to a line from The Devil's Dictionary by Ambrose Bierce: "My deadliest drug shall bear my patron's name!", referring to Mercury. * Singed's line, "Mix, mix, swirl, mix." is a reference to a scene from the . Skins ; * The bottle in his hand used to have a skull design on it before it was removed. ; * It was normally only available via promotional codes. It was first gifted at the and other events that Riot Games Inc. attends to, such as and . ** However, the skin has now been replaced with the skin. * During some events, Riot Games Inc. enabled the skin at the in game store, allowing anyone to purchase it using Riot Singed, the last instance of this being 2011's . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * A mugshot of can be seen on his bottle, complete with surfer shades. ** The bottle is labeled "Taric's Tropical Tan". * This skin is one of two champion skins which use a surfboard as a shield, the other being . ; * It is based on the stereotypical . * The skin also bears a resemblance to original skin before the game was released. * He shares this theme with: ** ; * It is possibly a reference to from the Batman franchise. * The skin's release date is also very close to the premiere of the new Batman movie, The Dark Knight Rises, in which Bane is the main villain. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2013 along with: ** ** * It replaces the container of chemicals with a snow cleaning machine and carries a sledge. * He shares this theme with ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Looper. * His bottle is shaped like the Summoner's Cup. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * This skin is based on the typical plague doctor seen during the Black Death bubonic plague. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** These skins came out around the time Dark Souls III was released. As the imagery of these skins are somewhat similar found in the Dark Souls franchise. ; * He took direct inspiration from the , a person who keeps . * He closely resembles one of the many custom made skins. ** An old video predating the official skin can be seen here. * After sniffing a flower in his , transforms into a bee. The bee itself closely resembles the bees from . Relations * Singed abducted to try and turn the former criminal into a 'chimeric predator' as one of his many experiments. ** Singed is now searching for him to "start the next phase". * Singed invented the toxic weapon used on home village. The remains of the village were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. * During an Ionian ambush on Noxian troops, Singed launched a barrage of biochemical terror on both forces. witnessed as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. * Singed and are on unfriendly terms with one another.Blitzcrank and Singed * In the Navori Province of Southern Ionia, Singed was charged with the extermination of an unexpected giant rat infestation. Some suspect that may have been involved in the rodent invasion.Giant Rats Invade Southern Ionia * Singed is a business partner of , responsible for supplying him with brewing machinery and hardware.Gragas Partners with Singed in Business Venture Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Snowdown Showdown